Lethal Weapon 4
Lethal Weapon 4 is a 1998 American buddy cop action film directed and produced by Richard Donner, and starring Mel Gibson, Danny Glover, Joe Pesci, Rene Russo, Chris Rock and Jet Li (in his American film debut). It is the fourth and final installment in the Lethal Weapon series.12 Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Release 3.1 Box office 3.2 Reception 3.3 Home media 4 Soundtrack 5 References 6 External links Plot Lorna Cole (Rene Russo) is pregnant with LAPD sergeant Martin Riggs' baby; they are not married, but both are thinking about it. Police sergeant Roger Murtaugh's daughter Rianne (Tracie Wolfe), is also pregnant, and Riggs later learns from Lorna that Rianne has secretly married Lee Butters (Chris Rock), a young detective who works at the same station as Murtaugh and Riggs – secretly because Roger had made it clear that he does not want his daughter to marry a police officer. Due to the many disasters caused by both sergeants while on duty, the police department has lost its insurance carrier, and cannot get a new one while they're still out on the streets. Because firing them is not an option, the Chief uses a special privilege and they get temporarily promoted to captains, given that there aren't any lieutenant spots available. Riggs, Murtaugh, and Butters – with some assistance from Leo Getz (Joe Pesci), who is now a private detective – investigate a Chinese immigrant smuggling ring after they come across a vessel with a cargo hold of Chinese slave laborers; in the course of these events Murtaugh's boat is sunk. Murtaugh finds a dinghy alongside with a Chinese family whom he provides shelter for at his house, claiming to be "freeing slaves." Information about a crime boss named "Uncle" Benny Chan (Kim Chan), leads them to Chinatown, where they are introduced to a high-ranking Triad negotiator named Wah Sing Ku (Jet Li). Benny forces the three cops out of the restaurant without providing information on what his and the Triads' plans are. The cops encounter the captain of the ship and chase him and another suspect. The other suspect turns out to be a restaurant waiter and freed. However, Ku kills the captain for inadvertently drawing attention to their secret plans. Riggs and Murtaugh hire Leo to follow Benny around, but after Hong, the father of the Chinese family Murtaugh rescued, contacts his uncle, they come home to find Ku and his men holding Lorna and Murtaugh's family hostage and that Hong and his family are taken away. After a brief fight, the house is set on fire with everyone tied up inside. Ping, one of the Hong children, however, frees them, having eluded captivity. Murtaugh and Riggs chase down two of the triad members down a freeway, but both men are killed in collision with traffic without giving any information on the Hongs' whereabouts. Leo informs the detectives that Benny is seeing his dentist, and using Leo to distract the dentist, the three cops use nitrous oxide to extract information from Benny. Riggs inadvertently reveals that Butters is Rianne's husband and the father of her baby. Because they had accidentally exposed themselves to the laughing gas as well, they misunderstood the information Benny provided them, which initially leads to some complications in their investigation. Ku brings the Hongs to the Triads' hideout, where it is revealed that the Triads plan to give a corrupt Chinese general counterfeit Chinese money for the release of the Four Fathers, a group of Triad leaders, one of whom is Ku's brother (Conan Lee). To facilitate this, The captive artist working on the printing plates is the elder uncle to Hong and agreed to do the job in exchange for his family's safe passage to the United States. Ku kills Hong in order to secure his uncle's cooperation. With the printing plates completed, the engraver and Benny are also killed to protect the forgery. Detective Ng (Calvin Jung), who is familiar with Chinese society, corrects Murtaugh and the other officers on the information Benny provided earlier and explains why the Triads torched Murtaugh's home. The officers locate the hideout, but find only the dead and some of the counterfeit Chinese money are inside. Ng once again helps them piece the entire operation together. At the meeting between Ku and the corrupt general, Riggs, Murtaugh, Butters and other detectives expose the counterfeit money; as a result the general kills three of the Four Fathers. Ku's henchmen kill the general, and a firefight breaks out between the cops, the Triads and the general's private army. Butters is shot in the back while protecting Murtaugh and Murtaugh kills Ku's brother while aiming for Ku. Riggs and Murtaugh eventually corner Ku on a pier and engage the vengeful Triad in a brutal hand-to-hand showdown. Murtaugh is knocked out after impaling Ku on a piece of rebar while Riggs and Ku fall into the water when the pier collapses. Riggs struggles with Ku underwater and shoots him to death with an AK-47, but a slab of concrete from the pier falls and pins Riggs underwater until Murtaugh wakes up, jumps in, and saves him. Riggs visits his dead wife's grave and asks her for advice about his impending marriage with Lorna, about which he still has doubts. Riggs is interrupted by the arrival of Leo, who tells a childhood story that makes Riggs see the idea of remarrying in a new light. However, Riggs' pager goes off, indicating that Lorna is giving birth, and the two rush to the hospital. Riggs and Lorna are ceremonially married by a rabbi just before their son and Rianne's daughter are born, and Murtaugh accepts Butters as his son-in-law, Riggs and Murtaugh are given their rank of Sergeant back since the city is insured again and Hong's family is granted asylum. Cast Mel Gibson as Martin Riggs Danny Glover as Roger Murtaugh Rene Russo as Lorna Cole Jet Li as Wah Sing Ku Joe Pesci as Leo Getz Chris Rock as Detective Lee Butters Kim Chan as Uncle Benny Chan Steve Kahan as Captain Ed Murphy Calvin Jung as Detective Ng Jack Kehler as U.S. State Department Official Eddy Ko as Hong, Chinese Refugee Mary Ellen Trainor as Dr. Stephanie Woods Conan Lee as Ku's brother Darlene Love as Trish Murtaugh Traci Wolfe as Rianne Murtaugh Damon Hines as Nick Murtaugh Ebonie Smith as Carrie Murtaugh Release Box office Lethal Weapon 4 debuted at No. 1 at the box office.3 Although the film grossed $130 million domestically, it was not considered a runaway financial success as the previous three films had been.4 Shooting began in January 1998, just months before the film's release, with a production budget estimated at $120–$150 million (although Warner Bros. maintain it cost less than $100 million)5 and an additional $50 million spent on marketing and distribution.6 This made the fourth film the most expensive entry of the series. Its profit margin was saved in part due to the combined foreign box office sales making the film gross approximately $285 million in total.7 Still, like its predecessors, Lethal Weapon 4 was among the top ten grossing films of its release year. Reception Critical reaction to Lethal Weapon 4 was mixed.8910 The film currently holds a rating of 52% on Rotten Tomatoes based on reviews from 66 critics, and an average rating of 5.8 out of 10.811 Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating of 0-100 from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 37 out of 100 based on reviews from 21 critics, which means it has an indication of "generally unfavorable reviews".12 James Berardinelli gave the film three stars out of four, writing: "Given the expectations that constrain it, Lethal Weapon 4 is probably the best motion picture that could possibly result from another teaming of Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh. The series has lost a lot of steam since the first two entries, and, although the fourth movie ratchets up the energy level from the moribund state of the disappointing Lethal Weapon 3, there's no sense of spontaneity."13 Roger Ebert gave Lethal Weapon 4 two stars out of four, writing: "Lethal Weapon 4 has all the technical skill of the first three movies in the series, but lacks the secret weapon, which was conviction. All four movies take two cop buddies and put them into spectacular and absurd action sequences, but the first three at least went through the motions of taking the plot seriously (and the first one did such a good job, it made my 'best 10' list of that year). This time, we're watching an exercise."14 Michael O'Sullivan of The Washington Post called it a "stupid and violent delicacy" that balances a "patented blend of high action and low comedy".15 The film was nominated for a Razzie Award for Worst Supporting Actor for Pesci.16 Home media Lethal Weapon 4 has been released on VHS and DVD numerous times. It has been re-released in numerous sets that contain all four films in the series.17 Lethal Weapon 4 was released on Blu-ray Disc as part of a box set with the additional Lethal Weapon films on May 22, 2012.18 Soundtrack The movie's music was composed by Michael Kamen, Eric Clapton and David Sanborn. This was the only movie in the series not to have a soundtrack album released alongside it, but in 2013 La-La Land Records released the movie's score as discs seven and eight of its limited edition Lethal Weapon Soundtrack Collection. Disc One (Disc Seven): 1.Don't Turn/Cute Shorts 3:10 2.Leo's Shark/Boys on Boat 3:24 3.Freighter 5:57 4.The Payoff 1:14 5.Slaves 1:14 6.Butters' Intro 2:06 7.Lifeboat 1:12 8.Marriage Talk 3:30 9.Chinese Food 2:20 10.Freeing Slaves 2:38 11.Birdman News/Butters Likes Me 2:10 12.Drive to Uncle Benny's/Leo Gets Arrested 1:40 13.Uncle Benny's Restaurant 1:15 14.Chinatown Chase 3:27 15.Riggs Falls 1:25 16.Tequila 2:08 17.Chinese Prison 1:21 18.Locker Room 2:15 19.Cell Phone 2:49 20.House Fight 2:41 21.Ku Attacks 3:11 Disc Two (Disc Eight): 1.Freeway Chase 4:51 2.Riggs on Table 4:03 3.Four Fathers 2:33 4.Holiday Talk 1:14 5.Hong with Money/Money Montage 3:31 6.Baby Train 4:50 7.Warehouse Fight/Showdown 4:58 8.Underwater Fight 3:43 9.Underwater Fight Concludes 1:43 10.Murtaugh to the Rescue 2:52 11.Cemetery 3:36 12.Hospital/Babies 2:46 13.Butters' Intro (alternate) 1:45 14.Chinatown Chase (alternate) 3:25 15.Wild Takes 2:07 References 1.Jump up ^ "Lethal Weapon' 4 To Start Shooting Soon". Chicago Tribune. December 22, 1997. Retrieved September 10, 2010. 2.Jump up ^ Fabrikant, Geraldine (May 12, 1992). "THE MEDIA BUSINESS: ADVERTISING; Warner's Sequel Weapon Cuts Down Promotion Costs". The New York Times. Retrieved November 8, 2010. 3.Jump up ^ Natale, Richard (July 13, 1998). "Action-Hero Films Have $70-Million Blast; Box office: 'Lethal 4' opens at No. 1, 'Soldiers' in third, as 'Armageddon' stays solid.". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved December 7, 2010. 4.Jump up ^ Welkos, Robert W. (July 14, 1998). "'Lethal' Has a Winning Formula". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved September 11, 2010. 5.Jump up ^ Josh Wolk (July 13, 1998). "Lethal Weapon 4". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved September 30, 2010. 6.Jump up ^ Richard Natala (July 14, 1998). "Lethal Comes Out Shooting but Stars Will Drain Profit". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved September 30, 2010. 7.Jump up ^ "Lethal Weapon 4". boxofficemojo.com. Retrieved September 30, 2010. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Wilmington, Michael (July 10, 1998). "`Weapon' Of Mass Appeal". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 9.Jump up ^ Turan, Kenneth (July 10, 1998). "Automatic 'Weapon'". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved September 11, 2010. 10.Jump up ^ Maslin, Janet (July 10, 1998). "Film review; Bones Crunch? Jokes Fly? Must Be Gibson and Glover". The New York Times. Retrieved September 11, 2010. 11.Jump up ^ "Leathel Weapon 4". rottentomatoes.com. 1998. Retrieved September 30, 2010. 12.Jump up ^ "Lethal Weapon 4 Reviews-Metacritic". 13.Jump up ^ James Berardinelli. "Lethal Weapon 4". Film review. reelviews.net. Retrieved September 30, 2010. 14.Jump up ^ "Lethal Weapon 4". Reviews (rogerebert.com). July 10, 1998. Retrieved September 30, 2010. 15.Jump up ^ O'Sullivan, Michael (1998-07-10). "Another Day, Another 'Lethal Weapon'". The Washington Post. Retrieved 2014-12-13. 16.Jump up ^ Wilson, John (2005). The Official Razzie Movie Guide: Enjoying the Best of Hollywood's Worst. Grand Central Publishing. ISBN 0-446-69334-0. 17.Jump up ^ "Lethal Weapon: 4 Film Favorites". amazon.com. Retrieved September 30, 2010. 18.Jump up ^ "Lethal Weapon Collection: 1 - 4 (Blu-ray) (Widescreen)". Retrieved 2012-06-18. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Lethal Weapon 4 Official website Lethal Weapon 4 at the Internet Movie Database Lethal Weapon 4 at Box Office Mojo Lethal Weapon 4 at AllMovie Category:1998 films Category:English-language films Category:1990s action films Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American action thriller films Category:American comedy thriller films Category:American martial arts films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:Mandarin-language films Category:Buddy films Category:Detective films Category:Fictional portrayals of the Los Angeles Police Department Category:Films about immigration Category:Police detective films Category:Pregnancy films Category:Triad films Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films shot in California Category:Lethal Weapon Category:Sequel films Category:Silver Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films directed by Richard Donner Category:Films produced by Joel Silver Category:Film scores by Michael Kamen Category:Film scores by Eric Clapton